Redcaps
History The redcaps began in the northern wastes, human fear of the unknown made incarnate. They were creatures of wind, ice and and hunger. They were flesh eaters from the beginning, Fae and mortal alike. When they came into contact with the other kiths, there was conflict almost immediately. In particular, the redcaps became natural advesaries of the Seelie sidhe though some were merely ambivalent towars the nobility. Some were river hags, eager to claim and kill the unwary. Others lurked in the storms and the shadows. The redcaps were prevalent in Britain in the early days, especially Scotland. The peel towers of the Picts were considered haunted but it wasn't simply ghosts but this kith. The White Howlers revered the redcaps and its possible that it was consanguity of the two races that helped lead to the White Howler's dark fate. When the Shattering took place, the redcaps both blamed the events on the sidhe and were filled with contempt that they abandoned the terrestrial world and the rest of the kiths for Arcadia. While most of the other commoners united together, most redcaps went off alone. The motleys that banded together did so for protection against the monstrous chimera and became monster-hunters that eventually began to work for the other kithain. The Industrial Revolution was a force that empowered rather than weakened the redcaps. The cities, mills, factories and mines brought about dreams and nightmares the redcaps could muse and roles for their human seemings as teamsters, foremen, dock workers, policemen. After the Resurgence The redcaps were among the first to launch into war following the Night of Iron Knives. They were also the last to put down their arms. In some isolated areas of Cymru, they still haven't. Very few redcaps serve in any of the sidhe freeholds. They sometimes work as mercenaries for the Scathach. More commonly, they control their own minor redcap holdings or participate in The Market or Midnight Court. The Redcap Lifestyle Redcaps mentor thier childlings and wyldlings, perhaps more roughly than other kiths but with the intent of providing them the skills they'd need to survive. redcaps have their trademark blood-dyed caps that the power of the Dreaming keep scarlet rather than sticky rust. They are capable and willing to eat just about anything. Their hunger never truly satiable and part of their deeper nature. Most keep to the Unseelie Court though there can be shifting of legacies at least for short periods. Redcaps might be solitary but fall more naturally into gangs with a strong pack mentality much like the Garou. Boss Redcaps are typically the toughest and most decisive. Membership is not mandatory; gang members can leave if they please. Joining a gang is much harder than departing one with typically an arduous hazing period. Affinity Nature Birthrights *Dark Appetite- Redcaps can eat anything. They tend to prefer human or animal meat. Digestion of anything truly vile or tough requires the expenditure of a point of Glamour. Any time a Redcap attemps to use this birthright in combat, they must also spend a point of Glamour. Their base damage is strength +2 (dif 5) and may try to severe the limb: five successes on dex + brawl dif 8 on an ungrappled opponent; three successes on a grappled opponent. *Bully Browbeat- The difficulties of all Intimidation rolls are reduced by 1. A successful Intimidation roll causes chimera to obey without question; sentient creatures can resist with Willpower (rolled at a difficulty equal to the recap's Willpower). This Birthright functions at all times even in the presence of mortals. Frailities *Bad Attitude- redcaps are disliked by everyone, even other redcpas. They suffer a +2 or greater difficulty for any social-based roll besides intimidation. Also, some sidhe nobles try to ostracize or kill redcaps on general principles. go to the Changeling Main Page or go to the Kiths of Gwent page